What's the Use of Wonderin?
by twistedmind29
Summary: Because there is a serious dearth of Hieibara love.
1. Chapter 1

There is a supreme dearth of Kuwabara and Hiei stories, quite frankly I'm a little disappointed. Though I've done other couples… I think one..ha… Clearly I'm a huge Hieibara fan. Not sure if this fic will go anywhere itself, but maybe it can help pick up the slack!

Kuwabara's hand cupped his chin, his fingers followed his jaw line, and their tips were lost beneath his tight red curls. He had lost track of time, comfortably zoned out- gazing at nothing in particular. Sighing, he finally moved, withdrawing his hand and leaning back against the kitchen chair. As he did so he spotted a black figure out of the corner of his eye and started. In a poor attempt to cover embarrassment at his jumpiness he said quickly,

" Hiei you're up early."

"I was sitting here for quite a while before you noticed- pathetically long for someone of your psychic level,"

Kuwabara had long ago learned how to untwist Hiei's sentences in order to hear the truth of his words. He rolled his eyes and stood from the table, kissing Hiei lightly on the cheek before moving to the coffee pot.

"Hiei, we're not in the Makai, I don't need to be under constant vigilance. Would you like something to eat?" Hiei ignored his question knowing Kuwabara would make him something regardless.

"Irrelevant. The barrier has been lifted for years you know this. Stop making excuses." Kuwabara, with the dexterity of his generation, pushed a button. He turned leaning against the counter.

"Did I tell you how sexy you look today?" Hiei cheeks tinged red, but his eyes narrowed.

"Don't change the topic." Kuwabara smiled ruefully.

"I was just lost in thought is all…" He turned back to the now full coffee pot, in order to distribute the hot liquid into two awaiting mugs. He only half filled Hiei's in order to leave room for heavy cream and six packets of sugar- ugh, that demon had a sweet tooth. He filled his cup to the brim, and turned to hand Hiei his. Kuwabara was startled once again by Hiei standing less than two inches from himself. Hiei lifted his hands slowly, and put them on Kuwabara's waist.

"I already worry about you when you're safe. Don't give me justification."

Kuwabara swallowed the reprimand, and nodded, excited that Hiei was touching him. Anticlimactically, Hiei took his coffee and returned to the table.

"What were you thinking about?"

Kuwabara turned red, and muttered a quick, "nothing" before seating himself at the table as well. Hiei raised an eyebrow, not one for small talk they sat in silence until Kuwabara spoke up again.

"How life can kind of be like a book. Not an original metaphor, but it fits. Before I became a spirit detective, chapter one; being part of the renkai tentai, chapter two." He took a thoughtful sip from his coffee.

"Realizing I was gay, falling in love with you, and being rejected by my mother can probably all fit into the next chapter."

"I like that chapter, it ends with you on your back," Kuwabara grinned into head down, "what is the next chapter?"

Kuwabara rose hazy eyed, and kissed Hiei deeply. He took his hands and pulled him up and out of his chair. Hiei pulled away softly, eyes narrowing and panting slightly,

"You're trying to distract me again- " Kuwabara, embraced him tighter this time, kissing him fiercely. Hiei indulged in the rare aggressiveness. Finally, when he realized he would probably have Kuwabara naked and on his back before he could interrogate him further, he pulled away again.

"Kazuma, what were you thinking about that you are so determined not to talk about?" Kuwabara sighed and walked over to the counter top. He jumped up slightly sitting next to the kitchen sink with his legs dangling above the tile floor. He stared off into the corner, with his arms bent leaning on his thighs. He breathed in deeply, and was surprised at the aplomb in his voice,

"I want to have children,"

This has been bugging me for a while I kept imagining this in my head, but have nooooo idea how to make this happen. I never really liked the whole male getting pregnant thing, but I'm not sure where to go with this. If you have ideas feel free to review with them!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow an update! Wow it's short! ::gets things thrown at her::

I know I know... sorry all.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hiei stared blankly at Kuwabara, who sat with his palms shaking and his feet crossed tightly. He felt his muscles squeeze as his entire body clenched and his heart beat quickened.

Kuwabara had lost his nerve, he jumped down quickly from the counter, and closed the distance between himself and Hiei. He placed his hands on the shorter man's shoulders, "Listen, just forget I said anything- it was just a thought, no big deal," he said with his face beat red.

He leaned forward to chastely kiss his partner, but was stymied by Hiei's outstretched arm. Hiei's brow was furrowed, coupled with a slight frown.

"...You want children?..." Hiei's frown deepened as his arm lowered to his side. He looked up at the taller man with only his eyes.

"Well, I mean not now..." Kuwabara answered, barely above a whisper.

"But you want children. This is not something I can give you-"

"Well, obviously but-"

"So you're leaving me?"

"What? No!"

"Kazuma, you want children, I can't give you children, so you're going to find another partner, what other way can I think about this?" Hiei started, raising his voice slightly.

"Would you stop jumping to conclusions!? I don't want another partner!"

"So I'm suppose to be with you knowing I can't give you everything you want; I'm suppose to accept that I'm ... inadequate, and you're settling-"

"It sure seems like you could give me everything-" Kuwabara said, snidely. Hiei narrowed his eyes,

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're acting like a woman!" In a blur of motion, Hiei kicked Kuwabara's feet out from under him. He grunted as he landed flat on his back with Hiei glaring down at him.

"You are the only person that I don't feel I need to hide my emotion for. I felt that in a relationship judgements were supposed to be made with both emotions and rationality. I came to his conclusion with both. I didn't think you'd belittle me for it."

Kuwabara lifted himself up onto his elbows, "You're right," he grimaced at his own thoughtlessness, "I'm sorry," Hiei crossed his arms over his chest, and turned his head. He watched as Kuwabara got to his feet, refusing to help him up. Once Kuwabara was veritcal again he rubbed his backside friskly.

"Ow, jeeze..." Hiei rolled his eyes and turned his back on Kuwabara, "I've made your ass hurt worse than that before." He grinned, knowing Kuwabara's face was beet red. Well, at least Hiei was teasing him, that way he knew he they were on benign ground again.

There was something about Hiei's backed turned to Kuwabara that made his stomach clench. He knew in his heart he would never willingly leave the fire demon, he could barely stand being at ends with him. Kuwabara's hand clasped Hiei's shoulder, as he gently spun him around.

"We may not be able to make a baby... but we can still try..." Hiei's brow rose in confusion. Kuwabara grabbed his lover's wrist and lead him back to the bedroom, "Come on,"

"Oh," was all the fire demon could think to say.

* * *

Ok, sorry followers, I haven't updated in forever, and this was a very short teaser. BOTH for the same reason: I still haven't decided where in the heck this story is going, or how or why or what... I may just ditch it all together, in fact, I may action off the rest of the story to the author whose idea I like best... interesting...

-tm29


End file.
